


Best Man

by AllyThePotato



Series: And Why Is That? [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet. "Holy shit, I'm getting married today.""Hell yeah you are," Sebastian said.Blaine suddenly pulled Sebastian into another hug. "Thank you, again," he whispered. "I'm so glad you're my best friend."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: And Why Is That? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181036
Comments: 56
Kudos: 36





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmex/gifts), [ohjeezglee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjeezglee/gifts), [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/gifts).



> Hi, I'm back with part 11. (This note is kinda long sorry)
> 
> I would have uploaded yesterday but I was sick!! So here I am today :) Sorry for the delay. And sorry its so short—they're usually short but this one and the last one have been the shortest and I'm *sorry*
> 
> This installment has a different feel to it, and I don't really know why lol. Maybe bc I took a break for a few days, maybe bc of the setting, who knows? 
> 
> I was specifically begged *to* and *not* to fuck with the wedding—so it goes. I fucked with the wedding but only slightly.
> 
> For Becky, Anna, and Sim
> 
> Okay, I'm done talking. Enjoy!!

Sebastian watched Blaine straighten his tie for the hundredth time that day. He smirked, holding back a laugh. "You really are nervous," he said, handing Blaine a napkin to wipe his forehead with. "You shouldn't be. It's going to be fine."

Blaine nodded, though his demeanor didn't change. "I know, I know. I just—I'm so  _ scared  _ Bas. What if it doesn't—"

"Hey—no. Absolutely not. You're not playing the 'what if' game," Sebastian snapped. "Everything is going to be  _ fine _ . Kurt loves you. And you love him—for reasons I haven't figured out yet—everything is going to be okay. You two have something I've never seen before. It's going to work out." 

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay," he said, shaking out his jitters. "You're right. I don't know why I'm nervous. Everything's going to be fine." 

Sebastian nodded. "Atta boy."

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Thank you," he said into Sebastian's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here."

Sebastian hugged Blaine back, squeezing lightly. "Well, I  _ am _ your best man...I was obligated."

Blaine pulled back and smacked Sebastian's arm lightly. "Shut up," he laughed. "When am  _ I  _ going to get to be  _ your _ best man?"

Sebastian's eyebrows raised. "What?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "When are you going to settle down, Bas? You can't live off of one night stands forever, you know." 

It was Sebastian's turn to roll his eyes. "Not everyone wants a house with a picket fence, Blaine." 

"I know that, but don't you want something?  _ Someone _ ? You can't possibly be happy," Blaine said. Sebastian swallowed, ignoring the twist in his gut. Blaine's words ripped through him. He was right—Sebastian  _ did  _ want someone, but who? Where? When? 

"I don't need to fall in love in order to be happy," Sebastian said quietly, smoothing the lapels on Blaine’s suit jacket. "As for being lonely, I've got a kick ass best friend to help with that." 

Blaine smiled. "And Kurt," he added. 

Sebastian blinked. Kurt—

Kurt, Blaine’s boyfriend since they were teenagers. Kurt, with the striking blue eyes. Kurt, with his smart mouth and knack for fashion. Kurt, who he had never gotten along with. Kurt, who he sometimes looked at for too long. Kurt, who stared back. Kurt, who was forbidden forbidden forbidden—

Kurt, who was getting married today. 

"And your super annoying soon to be husband,  _ fine _ ," Sebastian groaned. "And stop talking to me like I'm a lonely forty year old. I'm twenty-three. I've got time." 

Blaine nodded. "I know—I just want you to be happy, Bas."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but there was no true fire behind it. "Enough about me. You're getting married today." 

Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet. "Holy shit, I'm getting married today." 

"Hell yeah you are," Sebastian said.

Blaine suddenly pulled Sebastian into another hug. "Thank you, again," he whispered. "I'm so glad you're my best friend." 

Sebastian's heart tugged at that. "Yeah, whatever. It was either befriend you or Trent—I think I made the right choice." 

Blaine snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, to clear things up. This chapter and the last one are set completely in The Before. 
> 
> I already talked too much in the first author's note, so bye bye. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
